Goldenyan
is a Rank S, Lightning-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Tough tribe, and the Tsukumono tribe as of Yo-kai Watch 4. In Yo-kai Watch, Yo-kai Watch 2, Yo-kai Watch 3, and Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, Goldenyan is one of the Yo-kai required to unlock Gilgaros. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Taiso Dai-ichi Puzzle da nyan: Cameo Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Version: Cameo Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Recurring Yo-kai. Biology Goldenyan is a gold-plated, robotic cat Yo-kai. Goldenyan has big, sky blue eyes, an orange nose, and dull blue inner-ears. The muzzle and chest are of a pale yellow color. A big blue sphere rests in the center of the chest. There is a single piece of brown material where the arms begin, matching the pale, brown band around the stomach. A jet pack is visible on the back, while the tail flames are blue. Goldenyan's appearance is almost identical to Robonyan's. In Whisper's dream in the anime, Goldenyan is shown to be a bit vain. Self-admittedly, Goldenyan can only shine in certain places due to being gold-plated. Similar to Robonyan, Goldenyan says, "I'll be back," when leaving. In the English dub, Goldenyan says "Golde-nyout" when leaving. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch Goldenyan can be freed from the Crank-a-kai by using Orange Coins. A Goldenyan lies in a state of low power within the Trophy Room located in the center of Gourd Pond Park, which is firstly accessed to the player by obtaining their first Yo-criminal Trophy. By collecting Trophies of captured Wanted Yo-kai, it helps revitalizes Goldenyan to the point of being able to stand. Collecting more Trophies helps further optimize Goldenyan. Doing so will reward the player with 10 Crank-a-kai Coins of the following colors: *Enough so Goldenyan is standing: Red Coins *Half of Yo-criminal Trophies collected: Yellow Coins *Goldenyan highly optimized: Orange Coins *Nearly finished: Pink Coins *All Trophies obtained: Green Coins Yo-kai Watch 2 Goldenyan can be freed from the Crank-a-kai by using Orange Coins, Five-Star Coins, or Special Coins in the present. Alternatively, Goldenyan can also be freed from the Happy-Go-Lucky Crank-a-kai. Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch 3 Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Yo-kai Watch 4 Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Goldenyan is a reward for players that managed to add 100 Yo-kai Wib Wobs to the Yo-kai Medallium. Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats Movelist Yo-kai Watch |100|-|Single enemy}} |20-90|Lightning|Single enemy}} ||-|Single Ally|Makes an ally's skin shiny as gold. Raises DEF|Single ally}} }}||-|All allies|Increases stats of allies with its mystic, golden powers.}} ||-|Self|Lessen Lightning and Water damage.}} Yo-kai Watch 2 |100|-|Single enemy}} |50-110|Lightning|Single enemy}} ||-|Single Ally|Makes an ally's skin shiny as gold. Raises DEF|Single ally}} }}||-|All allies|Increases stats of allies with its mystic, golden powers.}} ||-|Self|Lessen Lightning and Water damage.}} Quotes * Freed from Crank-a-kai: ''"CONFIRMING FREEDOM... FREEDOM CONFIRMED. WE ARE NOW FRIENDS."'' ' * '''Befriended (''Yo-kai Watch Wibble Wobble): "I am Goldenyan! Enjoy my priceless gleam!" In the anime In a dream in EP067, Katie summons Goldenyan, which she refers to as "her best Yo-kai friend," with her own Yo-kai Watch in order to deal with Noway. However, Goldenyan mentions only shining in certain places and leaves through a portal, despite Katie's pleads. Etymology * "Goldenyan" is a combination of golden and nyan. * "Aureonyan" is a combination of áureo ("golden") and nyan. * "Orobonyan" is a combination of oro ("gold") and "Robonyan". Trivia * Despite only appearing in a dream, Goldenyan's Yo-kai Medal is registered in the Recap Time of said episode, along with Shadow Venoct. * Goldenyan's model was changed from Yo-kai Watch when the sequels were released. Goldenyan's model henceforth has been changed to have more of a gleam to it rather than the solid gold/yellow color seen in the original Yo-kai Watch. * Goldenyan's "random" nicknames in Yo-kai Watch 2 are: Solid, Goldberg, G-800, and Gilgameh. * Goldenyan was the only Crank-a-kai exclusive Yo-kai to appear in neither the overworld nor an infinite dungeon until Yo-kai Watch 3. * Goldenyan and Robonyan both had high-pitched voices in the original Japanese version of Yo-kai Watch. However, only Robonyan would have his voiced severely deepened in future games in Japanese., In the English version, Goldenyan's voice was deepened as well. ** While Goldenyan appears to have a rather feminine voice, especially in the Japanese version of the anime, Goldenyan is not considered a female Yo-kai in Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, gaining no bonus from the U2 model. With that being said, however, Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble has been inconsistent with other media in the franchise before. In other languages Related Yo-kai * Robonyan * Robonyan F * Showbonyan * Robonyan 28 * Robonyan 3000 de:Goldinyan Category:Tough Tribe Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Lightning-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Seafood Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Tank Role Yo-kai Category:Robot Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Cat Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yellow Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Golden Yo-kai Category:One-chanceside Category:Nate's World Category:Tsukumono Tribe Category:Male Characters